


Folding Towels

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[And Marco goes back to his humming, quietly folding the rest of their towels.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folding Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy, domestic drabble, posted on tumblr as a birthday gift. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--

"You did my laundry again?"

Jean rounds the corner from his hallway to his living room, to find Marco sitting on his couch, legs folded beneath him as he folds clean towels. He looks up from what he's doing to smile, but doesn't break his rhythm, humming quietly as he folds.

"You know you don't  _have_  to do that, right?" Jean grumbles, leaning over the back of the couch. Marco nods.

"I know. But I don't mind to. It's relaxing." He sets a neat stack beside him and pulls another towel from the basket to start a new one. "And besides - you don't like doing it."

"Doesn't mean I need you to do it for me."

"No," Marco shrugs. "But it's something I can do, to show you that I love you."

He returns to what he's doing, carefree smile still in place, but Jean can't look away from him. Marco is so sweet, so genuine, and - for some reason - so good to him. Spending his off day doing Jean's laundry is just the tip of a sugar-coated iceberg; Marco is always doing things for Jean that don't even remotely benefit himself. Jean swallows, unable to stop staring.

"You're perfect, you know that?" He blurts it out, and Marco just shakes his head.

"Not quite. I am pretty decent at doing your laundry, though."

"If you're gonna keep doin' it, you should... you should make it  _our_  laundry." When the words don't quite come out the way he'd intended, Jean shifts under Marco's confused stare and tries again. "Like... you should move in with me."

Marco raises an eyebrow, placing the unfolded towel in his lap. "Really?" His smile is still there, and it bolsters Jean just a little. He leans down further over the back of the couch, until they're face to face.

"Yeah. You're here all the time, anyway. And your lease is up in like six weeks." He pulls himself up and over the arm of the couch, flopping down next to Marco with a wavering grin. "So don't renew it. Come live with me."

"And you really mean that?" Marco twists his mouth to one side, skeptical. Jean nods insistently.

"Of course I do. I mean, free live-in laundry service - who doesn't want that?"

Marco elbows him in the ribs and they both laugh, Jean until he's nearly falling off the couch. He settles down only for a soft, sweet kiss, which he takes as Marco's acceptance of his offer. They sit for at least ten minutes, just  _staring_  at each other across the couch like teenagers. When Marco's stomach growls, they break into a fit of giggles again, and Jean rises from the couch to stretch.

"How 'bout we go to dinner?" He suggests. "To like... celebrate."

"How 'bout we order in?" Marco offers instead. "And then we can  _really_  celebrate."

Jean grins so wide he laughs again on reflex. "You pick the place, then. And we'll eat in bed like civilized adults."

"Hey, we can do whatever we want," Marco shrugs. "We're at  _home."_

Jean nods, leaning down for another kiss before heading back to what will soon be  _their_  bedroom to retrieve a phone book.

And Marco goes back to his humming, quietly folding the rest of their towels. 


End file.
